


Why?

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's day was really starting to suck. People kept asking her the same question over and over. Was it so hard to understand that she stayed with Gaara because she loved him? Was it that hard for them to image? That someone could actually love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**  
**

* * *

Kagome looked down at her hands in her lap as she listened to the ninja from Konoha explain the situation to Gaara-Sama. It seemed that an organization called the Akatsuki was after him to steal his demon and they came to help protect him from them. Said ninja were, Naruto the boy who helped Gaara-Sama change for the better, a girl named Sakura, another boy named Sasuke and their sensei Kakashi. She squirmed as she felt Sasuke's eyes bore into her form rather shamelessly causing Sakura to glare at her. It wasn't her fault! She wasn't wearing anything that would warrant his attention. She was only wearing a black kimono with the village's symbol embroidered on the red obi. It was one of the ones Gaara-Sama gave her when she became his ward/body guard.

Her long black hair was left down as usual to frame her face and fall down to her waist. Why wouldn't he stop starring at her? She smiled down at her hands as she felt Gaara-Sama's sand brush over her hand reassuringly. Her sapphire blue eyes glanced at Gaara-Sama as he glared at Sasuke completely ignoring every one else in the room, "Kagome."

Kagome looked up slightly in acknowledgement, "Hai Gaara-Sama?"

"Leave us." Kagome nodded relived as she stood from her spot gracefully making her way to the door, head bent in submission. She looked up slightly when she felt Gaara-Sama's sand brush lightly over her skin in a small sign of affection as she passed him. She looked back at the ground and closed the door quietly behind her a small smile on her face.

* * *

Kagome inwardly sighed as she sat in one of the unused meting rooms with Temari drinking tea. She really hated it when they were left alone, Temari always tried to figure out why she stayed by her brother's side. "You know he can't love you?"

Kagome quietly sipped her tea as she stared at Temari blankly, "I believe that every living thing has the ability to love. It just depends on if that ability was nurtured or…" She glared accusingly at Temari causing her to shrink back, "Repressed."

Temari quickly regained her composure and narrowed her eyes at Kagome, "That does not answer my question."

Kagome sighed, "I know that." "Then why do you stay by his side?"

Kagome tilted her head cutely, "Hmmm? That is a good question…I suppose it is because I wish to protect him."

Temari snorted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Why would he need your protection? He is after all stronger then you."

Kagome sighed, "You misunderstand. I wish to protect him from himself. He believes himself unworthy of family, friends, trust, love, and happiness. I merely wish to show him that he deserves it more than any one else. Though he has changed for the better since you've returned from the chuunin exams in Konoha."

Temari looked at her in confusion, "What would you gain from that?"

Kagome smiled faintly, "I love him and I wish to stay by his side no matter what. Just being near him is enough to bring me happiness. And if staying by his side I bring him even the smallest amount of happiness that will bring me even more joy." Kagome finished her tea and stood up. "But then again…" She slowly opened the door as she felt his sand brush over her hand, "I would not expect you to understand. As you've never been in love before." Kagome smiled back at her as she shut the door leaving behind a gaping and fuming Temari.

* * *

Kagome smiled faintly as she walked down the street following Gaara-Sama's sand towards the outer walls of the village; it would only take her five minutes to reach him. She replayed her conversation with Temari in her head she smiled in amusement. Every word she said was true, she loved Gaara-Sama even if he didn't return her feelings. She just wished to stay by his side and be useful to him. Besides even if he didn't return her feelings she knew he cared for her slightly. His sand was always around her making sure she was okay. Which gave her hope, maybe one day he would see her as something more then a friend. Even if he didn't she would stand by his side until she died or until he asked her to leave which ever came first.

She was startled out of her thoughts as she ran into a wall…no wait it was a chest. She quickly stepped back so she could see whom she ran into. She recognized him as one of the people that arrived yesterday to protect Gaara-Sama from the Akatsuki. She believed his name was Sasuke; he was the one eyeing her rather rudely and shamelessly earlier in Gaara-Sama's office. She quickly bowed in apology blushing a bright red in embarrassment for being so lost in her own world that she ran into a complete stranger.

"I'm so sorry." He chuckled while gently guiding her to rise from her bow, "That is quiet alright. Ms. Kagome I believe it was." She nodded uncomfortable with is hand that was still under her chin. "Hai. Sasuke-San." He smiled at her as he removed his hand from her cheek, "Just Sasuke please." She nodded "Hai Sasuke, then you can call me just Kagome." He nodded, "Hai." She bowed to him in apology, "I'm afraid I must leave you now. I have to go now Gaara-Sama's waiting for me." And with that she turned on her heel and walked towards a glaring Gaara who was standing ten feet away from them.

When she reached his side she smiled brightly at him as his sand brushed against her skin. They walked aimlessly around the villager in comfortable silence. "Kagome?" She looked at him, "Hai, Gaara-Sama?"

"What were you talking about?" She smiled at him, "He wished to know my name so I told him and he told me his. He insisted we don't use formalities and I agreed. Nothing more nothing less."

He silently grabbed her hand causing her eyes to widen in surprise, "I do not want you hanging around him, it makes me…uncomfortable for some reason." She smiled brightly at him as he looked at her, "Hai Gaara-Sama I will try to avoid him as much as possible."

He nodded as he looked away from her in embarrassment, "I would…also like you to call me by just my name."

She smiled lovingly at him as she squeezed his hand, "Hai Gaara." He held her hand more tightly as they continued to walk around the village a comfortable silence between them.

At had been two days since Kagome had last spoken to Gaara. He had been so busy strengthening the village's defenses because the Akatsuki had been spotted on the outskirts of the village. So he had ordered her to stay away from him and the outskirts of the village, he didn't want her to be in danger or let it known that she was his weakness, and to stay away from Sasuke. He was more worried about the second part; Sasuke had been restlessly pursuing her, much to her and Gaara's annoyance and Sakura's anger. So she deiced, depressed and bored, to take walk around the village park. Of course the Gods had to mess with her she ran into Sasuke and of course the park had to be abandoned. So here she was now, stuck between a rock and a hard place or more accurately stuck between an Uchiha and a tree.

Kagome stared impassively at Sasuke as he backed her into one of the few but cherished trees of the park. He smiled in what was supposed to be a sensual way; which under any other circumstances would have had her knees shaking, as he placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned into her. But sadly for him she already had someone she loved and was totally devoted to; she would not betray him even if he was oblivious to her feelings. "Sasuke-san please release me. For I have no interest in you that way. I already have someone that I love and I do not appreciate you touching me in such a way."

Sasuke scoffed as he moved his face a few inches away from hers, "I think even the Dobe knows of your feelings for Gaara. So that must mean he knows and if he hasn't said anything then he must not return your feelings."

Kagome stared at him emotionless, "I know that."

Sasuke looked at her in confusion. "Then why do you stay with him?"

Kagome sighed, "You are the second person to ask me that. I stay because I simply wish to be by his side, to be able to be useful to him is all I need to be happy." He trailed a hand through her hair as she stood there impassively, "I do not understand your logic. What if he finds someone else to love? Would you still stay by his side?"

Kagome sighed as she looked at the ground paying no heed to the hand running through her hair slowly making it's way to the nape of her neck. "It would not be the first time my love has chosen another over me. But just like the last time I will stay by his side. I love him enough to want him to be happy even if it's not with me."

Sasuke stared at her in confusion as his hand gently massaged her neck. "Then you are using him as a replacement."

Kagome glared at him causing him to stop his ministrations, "No, I would never do that. I know the pain of being nothing but a replacement. I would never wish that on anyone especially the one I love."

He sighed in defeat as he stared into her face, "I do not understand." She smiled sadly at him, "You will not understand until you find someone to love with all your being." He moved his face so it was mere inches away from hers, "Then I guess I will never know. I have no time to waste on love I have to avenge my clan by killing my brother."

"That is a shame. You should not devote yourself to revenge. It will only warp your soul to the point of no return. Once you do achieve your revenge you will not know what to do." He stared at her in question, "What do you mean?"

"Well if someone spends their whole life seeking nothing but revenge what will they do once they get it? They no longer have anything to drive them to improve themselves, to live. They eventually fade into a shadow of what they once were. I speak from experience." He looked at her in surprise, "Really I find that hard to believe…yet at the same time not that hard to. So is Gaara your reason to live?"

She smiled looking through him, "Yes, before I met him I was just like you. I lived solely to revenge my fallen comrades. Once I did I had nothing else to drive me, I wandered the land aimlessly not caring if I lived or died. Then I found him…well actually he found me wandering in the desert. He took me in, gave me a reason, a purpose to live, and a reason to love aga-"

He silenced her by smashing his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, as he tried to deepen the kiss but before he could he was torn away from her by a VERY angry Gaara's sand. "Sasuke-San, Kagome."

Sasuke glared at Gaara as Kagome ran to hide behind him, a blush staining her face. "Gaara-San."

Gaara glared harder at him, "It's Gaara-Sama to you Sasuke-San."

Sasuke snorted, causing Gaara's sand to swirl around them. "Gaara please clam down. It will do use no good if you hurt one of the people sent to protect you and the village." Gaara never took his glare off of Sasuke. "I do not intend to hurt him…I intend to kill him."

Kagome gasped both of them took fighting stances. She quickly moved between them, "Guys stop this! We have other things to worry about! Please I'm not worth it!" Kagome gasped as Gaara's sand gently pushed her out of the way.

"Kagome, be silent and stay out of the way. If I remember correctly I told you to avoid him did I not?" Kagome flinched at his tone of voice he was pissed. She nodded her head, "Yet here I find you two, together. You disobeyed me did you not?"

"Yes. Gaara-Sama." Gaara's eyes widened as he looked at her shoulders shook as she looked at the ground. He gasped softly when she looked up she had unshed tears in her eyes along with hurt and betrayal. She glared weakly at him before she ran turned tail and ran away from them.

Gaara glared at Sasuke before letting his sand drop as he ran after her.

Sasuke looked after the two in annoyance just as he was about to follow them he was hang lined by Naruto. He glared up at him from his spot on the ground. "Dammit Sasuke-Teme! Why do you always mess stuff up! Leave Kagome alone Gaara needs her more then you do! Bedsides even I know that she loves him and I can tell he cares for her to! Kami! It's not like you don't have tons of other women falling at your feet!"

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Naruto's annoyed face. Why was the Dobe always correcting him and making him see the errors of his ways?

Naruto smiled foxishly, "Besides I knew that you loved me but why go through all this trouble just to make me jealo-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke stood up and kicked him. "Oww! Sasuke-Teme! What was that for? I know you like it rough but in the middle of a park! Where has your modesty gone?"

He glared at Naruto, "Run." Naruto gulped be fore running, "Shit! Sasuke's gonna through me down and have his way with me! Help?"

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Kagome cried as she ran her tears blurring her vision. She gasped as she the sand around her jumped up around her blocking her path. She glared at the wall in anger as she felt him approach her. She stiffened as she felt the sand caress her skin in a comforting way as he let the wall fall. "Kagome…" She refused to turn around and look at him. "Kagome look at me."

"Hai Gaara-Sama." She sighed as she turned around still refusing to look at him. "Kagome why are you angry with me?" She visibly flinched as he forced her to look at him by gently grabbing her chin. "You wouldn't let me explain, you were mad at me, and you have so little faith in me. Even though you know how I feel about you." He sighed, "It is because I know how you feel about me that I was so upset. But I was not upset at you I was upset at him for touching you in a way that I have yet to."

She gasped as he pulled her into a hug, "I was…afraid your feelings for me would sway after you spent time with Sasuke-San. That's why I asked you to avoid him."

She stiffened, "You have so little faith in me?" He held her tighter, "No, I have absolute faith in you, but I was…scared that because I hadn't made my feelings for you clear, that you might actually consider-" She shook her head, "Gaara, I love you and only you. What can I do to make you understand this? I will stay by you until I die or until you tire of my presence. Even if it means I have to watch you love another. I will always be here for you. Why can't you understand that?" He pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes, "Pledge to me that you'll always stay by my side, that you will love me and only me. Say you'll be mine. Be my wife."

She gasped as his sand gently wrapped around her ring finger before vanishing leaving behind a golden ring with a ruby gem. She threw her arms around him kissing his face multiple times, "Hai! Hai! I will! I promise! I love you!" He laughed lightly as he gently grasped her chin and brought her lips to his in a slow innocent kiss. They broke away a few minutes later, as he rested his forehead on hers, "By the way I have something to say to you. I love you to Kagome." She smiled up at him, "It's about damn time. I thought I'd have to wait forever for you to return my feelings. Then again I would have waited forever of it was for you."

 


End file.
